1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of filing equipment, and more particularly, to a hanging filing system forming a vertical filing system which may be utilized within a confined space such as on the back of a door, such as a closet door, on a portable partition such as used to create separate office cubicles or work stations, upon suitable recessed wall space, in a cabinet specifically designed for such use, hung on a flat wall surface, from the underside of a shelf within a clothes or storage closet, or even mounted in conjunction with the interior surface of a car trunk, or in a horizontal position placed under a conventional bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known, filing systems of the prior art generally comprise cabinets of a size which makes these cabinets quite inconvenient and aesthetically unpleasing for use in areas where decorating decor may dictate such devices to be out of place. The typical file cabinet whose dimensions may be eighteen (18) inches or more in width, extending fore and aft three (3) feet or more and having a heighth of five (5) feet, may well prove obtrusive in a well decorated office or home.
There have been other patented filing systems which have utilized the vertical filing principle in order to save space, but such systems, by and large, combine the same drawbacks as just previously mentioned in that the systems require cabinets of some bulk which are not easily hidden from view. In addition, these vertical filing systems of the prior art generally are quite complicated and are somewhat cumbersome in their use.